


Welcome Back

by DragonSlayer2526



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Mutants, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: SPOILER TO THE ENDING OF AVENGERS END GAME, if you haven't seen it then don't read this!!!This scene will show up in 'Most People are Good' and 'I am not a stranger to the dark' though with a slight twist, this is will be in 'I am not a stranger to the dark' if you want me to write the version for 'Most People are Good' then let me know and I will put a second chapter on this.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my lack of posting for my Marvel stories! Real life got a hold of me and just wouldn't let go!
> 
> So I saw Endgame and I didn't like the ending, especially Tony's and Nat's death and Steve remaining xD mostly because of Gabbi being their Soul Mate lol
> 
> This is my version of the returning of the stones.

Bucky had his arm wrapped around Gabrielle's waist as they stared at the platform before them, the feral had her hands clasped as she hoped that Steve would return safely to them. She could hear Bruce counting down and she closed her eyes, her black nails digging into her skin slightly.

She then felt hands on her cheeks and caught a whiff of a familiar scent just as his voice washed over her, "I'm back, Gabbi."

Gabrielle opened her eyes and smiled at him, her gold eyes becoming watery as tears formed in her eyes. "...Welcome back." She stepped away from Bucky, standing on her tiptoes and cupping his cheek in her hands. "I thought for a second there that you'd stay with Peggy."

"I had my girl waiting for me, I couldn't leave her alone with Bucky and Tony." Steve said, ignoring Bucky's snort. "Between you and him, you'd both get in trouble and I wouldn't be there to pull you two out. Tony would probably panic but also join you in your moment of danger."

The feral lets out a watery laugh before she presses her lips against his and she pulled away, "You are such a smartass...I love you."

"Love you too." Steve said as he enveloped Gabrielle in a hug, kissing her forehead.

He could feel her emotions through his Mark, her worry, joy and love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the version for 'Most People are Good' than let me know!
> 
> And if you want a version with Charlie and her two soulmates than let me know and I'll write up something for them in a new short story :D


End file.
